metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Madeline Bergman
'''Dr. Madeline Bergman' was the Site Manager and Development Director of the Bottle Ship's secret projects in Metroid: Other M. She was also responsible for the creation and eventual malfunction of MB (who posed as Madeline to Samus), leading to her sending the Baby's Cry distress signal. This distress signal caught the attention of Samus Aran and the 07th Platoon, leading to the events of the game. While exploring the Exam Center, Maurice Favreau recovers data from a broken computer terminal, and the group discovers that the facility was a secret bioweapon breeding station, and that the report was signed by "Dr. Madeline Bergman". When Samus questions who she is, Commander Adam Malkovich suggests Madeline is one of the "ringleaders" of the Bottle Ship. The soldiers then investigate the center at the order of Anthony Higgs to see if she was still anywhere inside the building. After Samus descends a shaft to the Pyrosphere, she decides that she had to talk to Madeline Bergman, but she would have to be alive for her to do that. Madeline herself is not seen until the end of the story, but Samus does meet MB, who lies to Samus about her identity, and explains what "she" did onboard the Bottle Ship. Before Adam walks off to his death in Sector Zero, he instructs Samus to go back to the Bioweapon Research Center to secure the safety of a survivor, Madeline, hiding in Room MW. Shortly before Samus fights the Queen Metroid, she sees Madeline curled up in a locked chamber, who panics after seeing the Bounty Hunter (much like MB at first), and programs a terminal to open blast doors, which summons the Queen. Madeline survives the explosion of the Power Bomb used to kill it, and because her chamber is destroyed, she is forced to abscond, though Samus pursues, and ultimately convinces Madeline that she is not trying to arrest her. Madeline tells her the true story of MB and the events that lead to the distress signal, and states that she dubbed MB "Melissa Bergman" and treated her like a daughter. However, she may have caused MB to go haywire by her appearance and her inability to help the android during the time her AI program was planned to be altered. After the discussion, MB appears and points a Freeze Gun at Madeline. The scientist tries to calm the android down, and she seemingly succeeds before MB realizes that the Federation Army is there, and pushes Madeline out of the path of a Freeze Gun shot that freezes her. She quickly thaws, throws the Freeze Gun to Madeline and summons Desbrachians to attack. Samus defends Madeline from the attackers, and just before she can fire at MB, Madeline collects the weapon and fires it at MB, unintentionally allowing her to be killed. Madeline rushes to the side of the android and mourns, before she is restrained. Because everyone in the 07th Platoon is dead, and Samus is not officially part of the Federation, she is not allowed contact with the witness and a soldier is ordered to escort her to her gunship. However, this soldier turns out to be Anthony Higgs, and because his orders from Adam (authorized by the chairman) were to secure the safety of any survivors. Madeline and Anthony leave the Bottle Ship in Samus' gunship, finally being able to fall asleep. Anthony then accidentally wakes her up, though Samus says he is trying to be courteous to her. Her eventual fate after the events of Metroid: Other M is unknown, but it can be assumed that she returned to the Federation and testified against the surviving backers of the Bottle Ship project. Character log description Note: Before the end of the game, Madeline's description is a mere "Details Unknown". "Under Samus and Anthony's protection following the incident." Trivia *Her Research ID number is "010-A00037". *Madeline Bergman is the only Bottle Ship researcher to survive MB's rampage. It is possible that her bond with MB led the android to either deliberately spare her, or simply to hesitate before killing her and provide her with an opportunity to escape the fate of her fellow scientists. *Madeline presses a black-colored button on her left breast to show Samus her ID. This is also done by Samus herself to turn her suit off in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *It is strange to note that Madeline's entry in the character log description is not altered during the Desbrachian battle. The same happens to MB. *The first ingame image of the actual Madeline is seen during the cutscene where MB poses as her, in which Madeline is examining the Lab Worker's corpse in the Breeding Room after his/her death. Gallery File:Madeline_Bergman_4.png|Samus detects Madeline. File:Madeline_spooked_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Madeline tries to muffle her breathing before she releases the Queen Metroid. File:Madeline_Bergman_6.png|The scientist flees. File:Madeline_Bergman_11.png File:Madeline-Bergman.png File:Madeline_Bergman_2.png|Samus defending Madeline from MB. File:Madeline_Bergman_7.png|Madeline prepares to stop MB. File:Madeline_Bergman_8.png|''"No!"'' File:MB_mourn.png|Madeline cries over MB's dead body. File:Madeline_Bergman_9.png|Madeline is restrained. File:Madeline_Bergman_10.png|Madeline rests for the first time in a long time. es:Madeline Bergman Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:Bottle Ship Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:Examine Targets